Over the years the evolving use of footwear and the ever changing fashion trends have led to modifications and improvements to shoes and boots. By way of example, the changing function of footwear has led to high heels, flat soles, heeled boots, open toed shoes, sandals, running shoes, mountain climbing shoes and boots, shock absorbing soles, and open heeled shoes and sandals. Open heeled sandals and shoes may include a back strap to keep the heel secure and in contact with the top surface of the shoe or sandal. Alternatively, at times it is desirable to create an open heeled sandal or shoe that does not include a heel strap. Walking in a strapless, open heeled shoe can result in a heel slap as the sole bends while walking. The present invention reduces the heel slap and noise associated with the sole slapping against the wearer's heel.